Too Many Tears
by BEJLoveTriangle
Summary: Bella has been heartbroken and vows to never love again. Can mystery boy Edward Cullen sweep her off her feet, or will love never exist for Bella? Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper
1. Preface

**Hey Guys! OK this is the first story i have written that i truely truelly love... 3 So, Tell me what you think!!! Please R&R b/c i dont want to continue if no one is reading....hahah This Chappie is lbackground info on what happened to Bella before she meets Edward. Everyone is human. Enjoy!**

**PS. All the Outfits are on my page. Please view them and tell me what you think! :]**

Prologue: The break up? [Bella Swan]

I pulled Mike through the forest and showed him my only secret place; the creek. The creek was a beautiful area in the middle of nowhere. The area was green and flourished with all plants imaginable. In the middle was a small creek that provided one of the many sound of nature in this area. The creek was see green and carried the life of algae, fish, and even tadpoles. The creek was my one spot that differed from everything in my life and contained no memories other than a quite place to think and dream. I had never shown this to anyone, for this was my area for me. I looked around and took in the fresh oak smell and closed my eyes.

"I-I know this isn't much but," I opened my eyes and locked them into Mikes eyes. "Mike, I love you, a-and I want to share everything with you. This area is my magical forest… Its small, but I love it… and I love you." I gave out a small smile and my stomach was in butterflies. I was normally a very confident woman, but Mike was the only person who had cracked my wall and patched it back up with happiness, love, and comfort. I had just pronounced my love to the man of my dreams. Mike was smart, caring, and would never hurt me. He looked at me guiltily and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at the creek and at me again. "Bell…. Bella , I'm breaking up with you."

I let out a small hysterical laugh. "What?" I looked at him again, and he wasn't Belling. That look in his eyes when he knew something was not going right had come into place. I hate that look. I hated him. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. But it was happening, and I was so stupid to not see it coming. He looked at my shoes and back at me, but never made eye contact. "Yeah, look Bella , I know what we had was special, but I… well… I have found someone else…." He continued to make pathetic excuses, but I stopped listening after her has said 'what we _had.'_ Was this a joke to him? I shared every single moment of the day with him, and he thinks he has the power to just throw that away? I pushed away emotions that made me weak and let anger take its' course. Fire built up in my eyes and my hands balled up into fists.

"You're breaking up with me?" I jabbed a finger at my chest. "No, no, no you are not. You want to know why? Because I am breaking up with you. You are a weak, wretched loser that will never, ever be able to accomplish anything in your life without the help of others, and don't try to disagree because we both know I win any argument." My hands were fists again and Mike looked at me with sad and angry eyes. "What the heck, Bella ? You just said you loved me! It is not my fault that Jessi—" If I was angry before, that was an understatement compared to how I was feeling now. Jessica. He was leaving me, a straight A student with an active social life and good family, to Jessica Dolly, a high school dropout with a broken family and a baby? The anger built up in me and I stared at him and slapped him on the face. "Mike, you are an idiot! She has a freaking baby!" He cursed under his breath and held his cheek where I had slapped him while  
looking at the ground. He had such an odd expression on his face. It wasn't anger or humor…it was pain, sorrow, guilt, and…fear?

I stood there in shock as I finally got what was going on. "Oh my goodness, Mike how long have you been cheating on me?" He didn't look up but whispered "ten months." I took in a breath. It took eight months for a baby to fertilize. Jessica's baby was two months old. I took a few steps back and he finally looked at me. The tears I swore I would never use on a man were building up. "Mike…you…you… Mike, you are a father?" I wiped my eyes and he touched my cheek. I slapped his hand and kicked his leg. "DONY TOUCH ME. You slept with another woman ten months ago and lied to me. GET OUT. NOW." I was heartbroken. I had never become so attached to anyone or anything as I had with Mike…not even my own parent or my best friend. He didn't move. He just lay on the ground rubbing his hurt knee. "Mike go away now or I'm going to kick your other knee." He scrambled to get up and looked at me as if I was crazy. "What  
the…" He shook his head and started to walk away. "Maybe I hooked up with Jess because she's not at demanding and violent as you. You act so much like a…" He shook his head and left.

I fell to the ground and finally let out my tears and cried into my hands. I was alone. My walls had been shattered and now there was no one to patch them up. I sat alone for an endless amount of time until the sky turned purple and I knew my family would start to be getting worried. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I walked home needing time to think and calm down, but my efforts were useless. When I opened the door to my house both my parents were asleep, but my best friend Alice was sitting on the couch. She ran up to hug me. "Ly, I am so sorry. Mike came and told me what happened." Tears broke out of my eyes and I looked at Ali. "Ali…I told him I lived him…. He had cheated on me for ten months. Ali…" I sobbed in her arms and she wrapped a blanket around me. "Ly, Bella he is not worth it. You are a strong, independent woman and do not need a man to help you." I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder. My tears did not  
stop, and Alice was a great friend that night.

Around midnight I stopped crying and took a deep breath. "Ali, thank you for staying." She smiled at me and patted my knee. "Anytime, girl. I will always be here for you." I fell asleep on the couch and dreamt about nothing. I was numb with shock. When I awoke I come to the conclusion that I can take care of myself and though I had been a fool to believe in Mikes lies, and more importantly that love existed, I would forget my past and start anew path. My life would be now all about my studies, friends, and family. No more distractions. I will never become heartbroken again.

**SOOOO....What did u think??? Any questions? If you want something to happen...PM ME! I WILL try to make it happen! Thanks! Dont forget to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: Debate Class

Chapter 1 [Edward Cullen]  
"alright class. Today Mr. Cullen will pick our topic for the day." I smiled. In debate class one student every day picks a topic out of a hat and starts of the talk. I stood up and walked over to Mrs. Callin's desk and rummaged my hand through the hat. Everyone sat in their seat watching until i had pulled out a piece of paper. I read it and looked at the class. "War."  
You would think we got topics like war, hate and politics often, but we don't. Our debate class was all about seeing who's opinion on random subjects could Belle argued about the best. Yesterdays topic was vacumes. Now though that might seem odd, which it is, I actually thought my argument on how people-are-paying-way-to-much-on-simple-cleaning-machines was pretty good... I smiled and looked at the class.  
"war. What is war? Why do we fight it? War isn't just something gory and bloody filled with guns and AK47's. War is an internal conflict fighting to come out."  
I paused and let someone else speak. This class was amazing, but sometimes I wish I had the floor to my self. I am a very self centered guy and if you talk to me long enough, you will consider me your best friend. I'm never your friend though. It's just me and my brother; a two man team. No close friends, all our family gone, and no woman...no women at all.  
Bella Swan was speaking. She is a pretty girl, good body, but is always so serious and never let's her mind Belle drifted. Imagine being stuck with her the rest of your life... "I feel as if war isn't an internal conflict between your self and something else, but a struggle between two large things that you are so caught up in" Bella said looking straight at me. I looked at her and raises my eye brows. Time to fight with Bella Swan....  
"Doesn't everyone say that they are at war with them selves? Isn't that the main reason we make an action, no matter how stupid it is, don't we only act of put wanting to prove something right and win the battle in our minds, Bella?" She looked at me and started talking. "No. everyone does not say that. No one goes out to kill someone in another country because they feel like there is a war in there heart. A war in your heart because of something that has happened in the past causes sadness, suicide, and/or depression, but not the want to go out and fight. When you make the destine to fight a war it may Be out of patriotism to your country, but a large part of it is the urge to listen to a larger force that is telling you what to do."  
"so if Mr. President told me to fight a war, you think I would?" the class laughed, but Bella was angry. She hated getting interrupted when she was making a point. She gave me an angry smile. "of course you wouldn't, because we both know that he would never ask You. Your to cocky and self adoring to listen to anyone but your self." ha. Me not listening? "Bella Swan, has your opinion ever been staggered?" She considered how to answer this without making her self look bad. By now I wasn't the only one having fin with this. Mrs. McCallin was looking at Bella waiting to see her reply.  
"there have been events I'm my life where I seen that my opinion on a topic was wrong and probably could have never existed." Bella was lying. Hers eyes flickered to the side of the room and her face got hot. I smiled, "if that is true, then how come-" Bella's best friend Rosalie Hale interrupted me in an attempt to help her friend. "Edward, have you ever had your opinion swayed, or are you a self prophet believing you are always correct?"  
I smiled. "Alice, I am never wrong. I bet Bella isn't either, right?" I kept smiling and looked Bella. I have never felt bad for a girl, especially Bella Swan, until today. The look on Bella's face as she swallowed her saliva and looked my in the eyes made me regret my words, but I didn't know what I had done wrong. "Listen, Edward. I have been wrong before, wrong about life, wrong about a person, and wrong about how strong my opinion on a certain topic was. And yea, I have has an internal was go through my heart, but all my wrongdoings have done is made me a stronger woman and realize that one fall is just creating a rougher skin for the future." she stared at me her teeth clenched and fire in her eyes.  
The rest of the class went into talking about war, buy Bella no longer participated. She was bothered by something, and unusually I wanted to know why. Alice kept looking at me, and blushing when I caught her staring, but not once did she smile at me. She shook her head or snarled. What had i done wrong? I felt uncomfortable and uneasy in debate class and now i was counting the seconds till it was over. When the class had ended I was all packed up and ready to leave when Mrs. McCallin tapped my shoulder. "Stay Edward."


End file.
